1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of a light-sensitive mass in the form of a light-sensitive reversal-development layer on a carrier. This invention also relates to such a light sensitive mass.
2. Prior Art
Carriers with light-sensitive reversal-development layers thereon are known. The known light-sensitive masses are used in the form of aqueous solutions. Great quantities of energy and long drying times are required in order to evaporate the water and to dry such light-sensitive masses on carriers.